starryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Damien
"'Little do they know, it's all my fault..."' - Damien in Secrets Damien is a character in Mystik who is played by William Sexton and formally known as ...Unknown.... He first showed up in "Mystik- Secrets 2, Season 1" and was not featured in the first one like all the other characters. (except for the exception of Ella who didn't show up until the second season) Although he works for Sorren it is quite possible he is just as powerful, demonstrating powers such as being able to stop time, and being able to dodge extremely quickly. Mystik-Secrets 2, Season 1 Damien walks in after Kyle and Shimmer have an arguement about Kelly, he laughs and says, "little do they know, it's all my fault" then he left, later, Kyle and Shimmer are argueing about his necklace, until Damien freezes time, and takes the necklace, making Kyle, thirst for blood. Mystik-The Umbrella Battle 3, Season 1 Damien is holding Sorren captive, then Sorren grabs the necklace and throws Damien to the ground. Mystik-The Dream 4, Season 1 In Kelly's dream, he is first seen playing "patty-cake" with Sorren, and later he appears over the sleeping Kelly and warns, "soon, you will all be dead, because my evil plan is almost complete!" and he vanishes. Mystik-The Enemy Revealed 5, Season 1 Damien has joined the academy, He takes control of Kelly, and they attack Kyle, although he underestimated Kyle's powers, and was almost defeated, until The Teacher ran in and stopped the fight, later, he is seen as Shimmer runs into him, he swings his umbrella at her and he orders The Mountain Witch to go after her, Shimmer is slammed into a wall, then you see no more of him. Mystik-The Truth 6, Season 1 Damien is working for Sorren! The Mountain Witch and Sorren faked Sorren's death so the others didn't realize Sorren was evil and alive, Then Damien and Sorren went on about their evil business. Sorren sent Damien to distract Kyle, Shimmer, and Kelly so he ran in and threw Kelly to the ground, Kyle and Shimmer ran at him, but Kyle's vampire speed was something he'd forgotten about, and he got thrown at a wall, when Kyle and Shimmer went to make sure he was done, Sorren ran up behind them and slashed Kyle and Shimmer, and taking Kyle's necklace. Mystik-Dark Tragedies 1, Season 2 Damien was first seen watching Kyle and Sorren talking about Kyle turning to the dark side and joining Sorren's team to get blood, although he says nothing. After that is over, Damien runs in on Kyle, who is reading a book and shows him that he took Beary from Kelly, Damien then gives Beary to Sorren, who declares that he would bring Kelly to them. Kelly does indeed go looking for Beary, as Sorren predicted she would, he ran out and kidnapped her with Damien's aid. Later, after Shimmer had realized Kelly was missing. Sorren and Damien helped Kelly up and Kyle bit into her neck. Randoms: *This character was released in Mystik-Secrets, the second episode of the Mystik season 1, in February﻿ 2011. He is the only character in the entire first season who does not show up in the first episode. *From Secrets - The Enemy Revealed he was refered to as ...Unknown... even though none of the characters ever even mentioned him. *Damien is actually very dangerous and powerful, it is unknown why he works for Sorren. Category:Mystik Category:William Sexton Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males